InuYasha played Slender
by Annrob22
Summary: you know slender man...8 ft. tall thin man with long 4 arms with NO FRIGGIN FACE! who also wears a suit... Well InuYasha thought he saw EVERYTHING but he didnt see SLENDER MAN SLITHERING HIS WAYS THROUGH THE TREES IN THE TERRIFYING SILENCE OF THE DARK! Soon will be Rated T for InuYasha's words he will say while playing this game...
1. Chapter 1

Kagome is on her laptop surfing the web, laying on her bed. She then went to chat with her friends to see what they are doing. It's been three days since she has seen InuYasha and the rest of her friends from the feudal era, but she thinks she should have a little more fun while they are gone.  
Chat room  
Eri: hey Kagome how are you feeling better from diarrhea, heart burns, and that aneurism you had? (Gramps went a little too far with this stuff)

Kagome: great where's Yuka and Ayumi

Yuka: here

Ayumi: here

Kagome: finally I haven't talked to you guys for ever!

Yuka: Ikr!

Ayumi: oh yeah btw tell us about your 'bad boy' boyfriend of yours... ;)  
(Are they talking about InuYasha?)

Kagome: nope

Eri: cmon Kagome!

Yuka: yeah please or we'll blow up your email!  
Out of chat  
Kagome didn't want that since they've already sent her 300 messages just to check up on her from the outrageous diseases grandpa made up for since she mentioned InuYasha to them, they have gone nuts to hear about him.  
' what should I do? Should I tell them? Or change the subject?' Confused, she finally made up her mind and typed down what she thought  
Chat room  
Kagome: Yuka and Ayumi why did it took y'all so long to come in to the chat? ( bingo! As long as you ask them what they did, they will talk to you to death about every detail they did! So might as well get ready for a story...)

Yuku: well we both went to sleep until 10 this morning!

Ayumi: right!

Eri: what did y'all two do? Did y'all have fun

Yuka: NO! We were terrified! It's like a demon was in my room!  
Out if chat room  
Kagome stop in her tracks looking at what Yuka said. ' a demon? That's impossible! There's no such things as demons in this time period! Only in the feudal era!' Kagome thought. So she typed down frantically about the demon  
Chat room  
Kagome: Yuka, Ayumi, what did the demon look like?

Yuka: I really don't want to talk about it but I remember it had tentacles ( tentacles? Could it be?)

Ayumi: yeah

Eri: sounds creepy...

Yuka: Ikr  
( oh my! Don't tell me Naraku found his way to my era!)

Kagome: hey you two! Did the demon called itself Naraku?

Ayumi: tf?

Yuka: WTF?

Eri: LMAO  
( apparently that's a no...)

Kagome: nevermind jk! Lol

Ayumi: thank the heavens!

Yuka: Ikr

Eri: about to say...and Ayumi and Yuka. I think I know where u saw that demon! It was on Slender man was it

Ayumi: yeah! How'd you know

Eri: because I played it and it gives you nightmares!  
( oh... They're talking about a game...)  
Yuka: yeah but it was fun scary and exiting at the same time!

Ayumi: Ikr

Eri: Kagome, have you played the game before ?

Kagome: nope. Never heard of it.

Eri: gasp

Ayumi: gasp

Yuka: OMG  
( i never heard of it since I've been in the feudal era. I haven't even been keeping up on a lot of stuff lately...)

Ayumi: I forgot. Kagome has been sick... :(

Yuka: oh yeah...

Eri: but she has to try it since she feels better now! PLEASE KAGOME!

Yuka: PLEASE

Ayumi: PIZZA! I mean PLEASE KAGOME!  
("Alright alright ill play. How bad can this game be. I mean I've seen demons scarier than this!" Kagome said without a doubt.)

Kagome: ok ill try.

Ayumi: yay!

Yuka: but be careful. This game is nerve racking and gets your hands shaking too!

Eri: yeah Kagome you have to be careful! And too make it EXTRA scary, cut ALL your lights off and shut your door. Then play the game... And see you will be scared then.  
( ok ill accept the challenge because its not that scary any ways.)  
Kagome: okay okay ill check up you all later."  
Chat dismissed  
" slender man, eh?" Kagome said thinking about the subscription that they made. " so they are saying that a man in a suit without a face is scary? Ha! Try a man in a monkey suit!" Kagome laughed a little bit to herself and went to Google. She typed in slender man game and a lot of results popped up. She then clicks the down load for the game and waited 60 seconds for it to continue.  
" ah, finally it's complete!" Kagome sighed in relief. She went up to her door and closed it. Next she cuts her lights off and closed her shades to make her room extra sat up on her desk with her laptop on the table.  
" I guess I'm ready." Sighed Kagome and then she clicked the file and then the screen went pitch dark. She put in her Beats and the screen appeared to be trees in a forest at night. It looks deserted. And creepy. Kagome moves her arrows and to move the character she's in.  
" ha, this is sooo boring! So I have to find eight pieces of paper? It's way easier than finding jewel shards." And Kagome played the game...

* * *

More will be come! Hint Hint: I will get more in details like a play through while InuYasha plays it...Anyway Comment, Favorite or even Follow!


	2. Slender part ll

**hey everybody! this is the second part to Slender! Please comment and follow this story! And also FAVORITE!**

Slender part II

* * *

" damn it! Where is that damn Kagome at?" InuYasha said while pacing back and Forth by the Bone Eaters Well. It's been three days since Kagome has left the fuedal era to go back to her world to take her exams.

" she said she'll be back in 3 days! Heh, I knew I should never trust her. Kagome loves to take her precious time getting ready." InuYasha then heard leaves rustling through the Forest of InuYasha. With his super sensitive ears, he could here anything! He grasps his tessaiga, getting ready to pull it out to see the intruder. Then the shadow appears... But it wasn't big though... It was nobody other than Shippo! He was looking for Kagome to see if she brought him some candy back but instead saw the annoying hanyou rambling to himself about Kagome...

" oh, so Kagome hasn't come back..." Shippo sighed in frustration. He knows the longer InuYasha waits for Kagome, the more InuYasha will blow a fuse. He heard the little kitsune reply.

" no. I'm tired of waiting for her!"

" then just go and get her!" Shippo yells. InuYasha was alarmed at that statement.

" stop hiding your pride and get Kagome! You know you love her!" InuYasha's cheeks blushes dark red.'heh, I don't love Kagome! I like her a lot but no where near the line love her!'

InuYasha replies to that smart comment shippo made,"Oh yeah? Then why don't you go get her!" Shippo tries to run away but was soon captured by InuYasha's claws. He throws him up in the air and kicked him like he was a football! Just like Team Rocket when they get knocked into the air and it makes that twinkling light.

"Hmph! I'm not going to let a little runt tell me what do to! And I'm not hiding my pride!" With ten seconds of silence, " damn it!" He runs and jumps into the well to get his beloved companion. Soon he was transported into the future, Kagomes Era.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

InuYasha arrives in kagomes shrine. It was getting dark so he figured he could drag Kagome out of her home and find some more jewel shards.

" heh, she better be at home. I don't have time waiting for her dilly dallying with her friends and family!" Then he heard a scream from kagomes room!

'Is that Kagome?' He knows that familiar voice and there's no mistake to it! Definitely Kagome screaming her lungs out!

" I'm coming for you Kagome!" InuYasha yells while coming after her! No time to go through the entrance he jumps onto kagomes window on the top floor. Usually he could see inside it but saw nothing but shades. Then he heard a thump on the floor of her bedroom.

" don't worry Kagome I'm coming for you!" And with that courageous statement he knocks Kagomes window out and broke the shades. It was nothing but pitch darkness in her room except from that glowing light from her desk. InuYasha called frantically," Kagome! Kagoomeee! Where are you?" He takes one step and heard another scream. But it sounds more like an 'ouch'.

" InuYasha get off of me!" Called Kagome. InuYasha takes his foot off of kagomes back. She got up off the floor and flipped the switch which almost blinded InuYasha with the sudden brightness from her room.

" Ouch dammit! It hurts!" He rubs his eye getting adjusted to the light above him. Kagome looks at her broken window and shades with glass splattered all over the floor. Her eyes widened at the crime sight!

" who did this!" InuYasha looks the other way whistling his way out of the room. But Kagome's death glare made InuYasha froze in his tracks.

" You did this! For that I will break you like you did my window!"

" Kagome let me explain!" InuYasha whimpers. She nods her head signaling him to explain.

" I heard you scream from your shrine so I just wanted to check up on you!" InuYasha rushed his words.

" I-Inu-yasha..." Kagome eyes watered a little. " WHAT! What did I do!" He said while his doggy ears are twitching because its scared of that famous word she uses to put him on the ground...Sit!

" you...cared about...me?" Kagome struggles to finish her words from her crying. InuYasha blushes and looks away and gave his famous annoying look. He puts his arms in his sleeves and turns his nose up in the air.

" I thought you were in danger...but apparently you just screamed because you fell if your seat!" Kagome then looks up at InuYasha.

Oh boy, he really doesn't know what he's getting into...

Kagome then turns red with fire in her eyes.

" YOU SAID WHAT?!" She yells in his face causing him to shake uncontrollably. He stutters the words that tries to come out of his mouth," n-n-nothing! I-I s-said n-nothing a-a-t all!" Finally Kagome calms down and turns back into her usual delicate pale skin with a bright shining smile on her face.

'Women...that's one thing I do not understand...'

" and plus," InuYasha gave Kagome his full attention," I was scared because of a man with tentacles stalking me!" Kagome has goosebumps popping up on her arms when she remembered what had happened to her...

(FLASH BACK)

Kagome has cut off her lights and shutdown her shades just like her friends have told her. She thought since she has been fighting demons in the feudal era, she thinks she could handle the legendary slender man! Well as some of y'all thought, she was WRONG!

" this is BORING! I mean, I haven't found crap!" If you know how slender man is set up let me tell you. It's set up like a first person POV. It's at night and its in the woods. There are like dirt roads that you could follow and little destinations that it leads to find the papers. There are eight of them and each of the peace of papers are like adding more sharks into the tank. It's getting scarier and creepier! Suspense gets the best of you and you end up screaming your lungs out at the sight of the man... The man in the suit. He's not handsome judging by he has NO FACE! He is 8ft tall and skinny and slender as a pole. He does not have human features if you know what I mean. He has tentacles and really long hands! No he's not squidward tentacles since he's not a annoyed all the time and loves to eat little children... Well how can he eat little children if he doesn't have a mouth? Well, lets just say HE had his WAY...

Kagome controls the person and figures to go left.

" dang this girl walks so freaking slow!" Kagome complains. She ends up at the first destination: The Scary Tree.

" so I figure the paper must be around this tree..." Kagome maneuvers her camera around the tree to find the peace of paper that looks like her little brother, Souta, would draw on it. It reads," don't look back". Hairs in the back of kagomes neck starts to stand up.

" okay now this is getting creepy." So she continues to do what the paper said, DON'T LOOK BACK and kept on going straight. But what she doesn't know is that she just awakened Slender Man...

" okay now I guess I'm on the second destination. I wonder can you get into the camper and see if anybody is home..." She goes to the door but won't budge open. She goes begin it and finds another peace of paper...

It has no words on it but has pictures of trees. She grabs the paper and the screen shows 2/8. Now this is when paranoia kicks in. Since she has her beats (A/N: head phones BTW)on, the music seems louder and realistic like your in a horror movie. She hears a thumping sound as if he's right there.

" holy crap! I don't know if I can go on... Where is this music coming from! Where is he? And why is my hand shaking?!" Her camera is behind the shack. So the music gets intense and louder! THUMP THUNP THUMP THUMP! And she turns that corner... All Kagome could see was tentacles...no face...and a suit.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Kagome. She backs up from the screen since it shows another terrifying picture of him. She was so scared that while she was screaming her chair flip over and she crashes on the ground...

' that was horrible...scary like I never seen before...how could someone make up a monstrous game like this!' Kagome cradles like a little baby shaking uncontrollably...

( FLASH BACK ENDED)

Images just played back in Kagomes head on that little scenery... InuYasha notices that she was scared and went to console her.

" Kagome snap out of it! Don't tell me it's..." InuYasha was hoping Kagome was about to say what he was thinking.

" SLENDER MAN!" Kagome finishes the sentence. InuYasha now has a blank expression in his face.

" so your telling me that your scared of a skinny man? Sounds like Koga..."

" no! He's way skinnier than him! ( A/N: LOL) he wears a SUIT!"

" uh Kagome what are those 'suit' things again?" InuYasha asked while scratching the top of his head in confusion.

" Just forget it! It's way scarier than the demons in the feudal era!" Kagome said knowing that InuYasha would put his say in it.

" keh, just because a human who is skinny and wears a suit does not mean he's scary! Heck it's just like saying Miroku is the scariest person on alive Kagome! Well to some girls but you get my point!" InuYasha argues.

' oh yeah. I thought the same thing InuYasha and its not the same! I'm telling you he's terrifying!'

" and plus, I'm hearing it from the girl who thinks every butterflies are scary!"

' that tears it!' Kagome was furious with InuYasha's loud mouth! He may think he's all big and bad on the outside but he will be scared the hell out of when he encounters with him. Kagome has a plan that will prove that the courageous hanyou will think its scary...

" oh yeah? Then I dare you to play Slender Man! With surround sound speakers since you have dog ears!"

Kagome challenged him while pointing to the gameover screen in her Mac laptop. She's smart for doing this since she knows that InuYasha will never backdown from a challenge.

" oh yeah? I bet you I can!"

" okay then now PROVE IT!" Kagome keeps making InuYasha madder and madder.

" okay fine! Where's the damn contraption at anyway!" Kagome points it to her desk. She gets the computer chair off the floor from where she fell and put it back up.

" sit in this seat..." Kagome pats the cushioning seat.

He 'keh' and say down. She clicked the screen and clicked play. And ten the trees appeared on the screen.

" okay scaredy cat, here's how you play. You use these keys here to move." She moves the keys to show that the persons movement." Use the camera to see where you are going." She demonstrates by moving her mouse pad." And when you come across a note you click the left clicker right here. The right clicker is to turn on or off the light. And last but not least, the shift button. This to help her run. But I heard if you let her run too much he gets you faster.."

InuYasha interrupts," yeah, yeah, yeah, stop the trash talk and let me play!" Demanded InuYasha.

' oh boy you must not know what you are dealing with' she hold her hands up like she's surrendering.

" oh yeah and one more thing since is dark outside now. Ill cut the lights off and put on my surround sound speakers on!" And she did as what she said she will do. The room was dark but the screen. The surround sound speakers sound like you were at the feudal era at night. The grasshoppers are rubbing there legs, frogs are ribbiting, and owls are howling who who up in the trees watching you...

"Ill think ill go left!" InuYasha saids and heard the crunching sound of the person walking.

" Damn this is annoying and boring! C'mon Koga number two! Where are you? Don't be shy!" InuYasha calls out flashing his flashlight in and off.

" he won't come like that you Baka! You have to find the papers!" Kagome instructed.

" what ever." And kept on walking down e dirt road.

' ha! I have battled Naraku, Band of Seven, and Ryyukosae! I've seen scary stuff all my life and never been scared NOT EVEN ONCE!'

" hey InuYasha, ill come back with some pop corn to watch you crap your pants. Don't piss on yourself while I'm gone!" Kagome joked.

" heh, not like you just did while ago..." InuYasha said with a smart comment which made Kagome blush and left the room.

So InuYasha, you think this is easy? Not scary? And most importantly BORING? You'll be in a surprise as you get closer to your death on this game!

* * *

**SORRY I DIDNT LET INU PLAY YET! I decided since it was last minute that I would save inuyasha's reaction for last! Lol yeah so it will have a part lll! I'll try to upload soon but for now comment on how you feel about this story! Do you like it, hate it, you think it's interesting or should I continue? It don't matter as long as you favorite, comment, and follow I'm HAPPY! So his reaction will be funny and may have a little language with his mouth so I might change it to T just to be safe... Anyway sayonara!**


End file.
